As a result of extensive expansion of wind turbines, their influence on the response on transmission grids is becoming ever greater. Therefore, it is increasingly expected of wind farms that they also contribute to ensuring the safety and stability of the transmission grid. This means that the wind farms need to feed not only active power, but also reactive power, if required. It is critical here that, in contrast to conventional power plants with their synchronous generators which are typically used, wind turbines use a different generator technology, namely generally a combination of asynchronous generator with partial or full converter or synchronous generator with full converter. The design with the converter provides the advantage that the reactive power component can be selected freely within certain limits. A disadvantage with this consists in that the intrinsic voltage stabilization, as results from conventional synchronous generators owing to their electrical characteristics, cannot be provided by the wind turbines provided with converters and the wind farms equipped with such wind turbines.